The Hearts Oblivion
by HappyEmoUsagi
Summary: Organization gets a new member. Will they be able to handle her and her pet? And what about Saix and this new atitude of his? Did she have that much influence over the Luna Diviner? Saix x OC. Rating may change...
1. Meia

The Hearts Oblivion

**Chapter 1: Meia**

**BEEP, BEEP **  
A pale hand shot out of the blue, purple and green blanket and hit the alarm clock. _'Found you' _the girl under the blanket thought to herself as she picked up the cloak and turned off the alarm. _'I can't believe I forgot to turn that off last night.' _she thought yawing, as someone walked into her room. "Meia get up!" yelled a brown haired girl as she jumped on her older sisters bed. "Leave me alone Alyssa. I'm trying to sleep. Who even said you could come in here?" Meia asked the brown haired girl named Alyssa. "Mom said I had to get you up cause shes making breakfast and you still have to take a shower." Alyssa told Meia before she started laughing. "Meow" said a fat tabby cat that came out from under the blanket and ran out of the room. "Grace you sleepy ninja, when did you get there?" Alyssa called after the tabby. "Alyssa get off of me." Meia said as Alyssa started to get comfy. "Not till you promise to get up." Alyssa said. "Fine I promise to get up, now leave me alone." Meia told Alyssa as she finally stuck her head out from under the blanket, her long black hair all over her face and sticking up at all angles. Alyssa seeing this as she was about to get off her sister began laughing, "Your hair...looks so funny". "Shut it! Now get off of me so i can get a shower." Meia told her sister as she started to move out from under her blanket. As Alyssa left Meia walked over to her dresser and got some, then walking into the bathroom she grabbed a towel, a washrag and some soap. She adjusted the water to warm and stepped in. After washing her hair throughly and rinsing the rest of her she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. Drying quickly she pulled on her tight blue jeans with the zippers on the back pockets and her favorite gray tanktop with the blue skull on it, she stepped out of the bathroom and into her room. After looking for a minute in her closet she found what she was looking for a black hoodie, finding this she walked back over to the dresser and spotted her black ipod nano. Picking it up and putting the ear phones into her ear, she walked out of her room. Walking down the stairs towards the kitchen she smelled her mom cooking something like pancakes or maybe french toast. Hearing footsteps the red haired woman in front of the stove turned around and saw her eldest daughter. "Good morning Meia want some french toast?" she asked turning back towards the stove where there was a pan with three pieces of french toast and next to that was a plate piled with more. "Sure mom, but only a little bit." Meia said walking over to the table where Alyssa was sitting with the syrup bottle in hand about to drown some toast. "Hey Alyssa leave some syrup for everyone else. Inless you want to get some money and go buy a bottle all for yourself." Meia said to Alyssa before she stole the bottle from her hand where she hadn't poured any syrup on her french toast yet. "Hey! I didn't get any yet!! Mom tell her to give it back." Alyssa pouted. "Meia give it back to her." their mom said as she turned towards the table holding the plate with all the french toast. "I will after I put some syrup on my breakfast," Meia said as she grabbed a plate, fork and put two pieces of french toast on her plate. After breakfast Meia walked out the front door and started towards the town park._ 'Man am I glad that Alyssa had to go to her friends house otherwise I would have had to bring her with me.'_ Meia thought as she crossed the street to the park entrance.

_'Is it just me or does it look like its going to rain. Even though I've only been here like fifthteen minutes. How drepressing' _Meia thought as she looked at the sky that was starting to turn black, then bowing her head as she thought of how drepressing the rain is. As she got nearer to the road she thought she heard a scream, but it sounded far away so she ignored it. As she made a left to get to the park entrance she heard a scream and ran in that direction, but she didn't have to run every far. When she got to where she heard the scream she saw someone on the ground with a little black thing on them, with big yellow eyes. The little thing was holding something and the longer she looked at it, to her horror she realizied it was a heart, not a fake one but a real human heart. She screamed, turned and was about to run away, but everywhere she turned there were more of the little black things. They had surronded her, there was nowhere to run, nowhere to go. _'I'm going to die. I'm going to get my heart ripped out just like that last person and I probably won't be the last.'_ she realized to her horror. There was nothing she could do, she might be able to fight them off but not for very long and if she did then more might only come there was nothing she could do. Everyone she loved was going to die, she was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it. _'There has to be something I could do to stop it.' _Meia thought as she continued to turn watching as quickly more of the little black things appeared out of nowhere. _'Where are they all coming from?' _Meia thought as slowly a couple of the things started stepping towards her. Suddenly one jumped at her from the back, but landed a few feet away from her. As four pinned her to the ground and a fifth one landed on her chest, she looked at the sky before she screamed, but stopped for some reason even though it was the middle of the day there was a full moon out. As the things arm reached up and began it's decent one word left her lips "Luna". Then everything went black as she began the descent into a heartless oblivion, as the things arm came out of her chest holding its prize.


	2. The Diviner

**Chapter 2: The Diviner **

The blue haired man jerked into consciousness right as a deep voice boomed though his room "Number seven get up we have a meeting." As the blue haired man known as number seven got out of bed and walked over to the closet doors to get some clothes. After grabbing a black cloak, a pair of blank pants and a black shirt to go under the cloak, he walked back into his room to get dressed. Opening the door into the bright white hall, 'Why does it have to be so white?' he thought as he began walking to the Meeting Room. Once he got to the giant white door, that leads into the Meeting Room. _'I'm probably late for the meeting, that means I'll probably have partol' _he thought as he pushed open the door and walked inside. 'It appears that I'm not the only late person' he thought as he noticed that his chair was not the only empty one. "There you are Saix, what happened over slept?" said a sufer like voice coming from a man wearing an eye patch with long black hair that has silver streaks in it. "Xigbar weren't you the one who just ran in a minute ago saying something about Superior going to kill you for being late?" said deep voiced man with big sideburns and dreads, sitting near Xigbar. "Shut up Xaldin!" Xigbar said about to summon his guns. "Stop number two. We have to wait for number eleven and number twelve to get here to begin the meeting." said a silver haired man sitting in the tallest chair. "Yes Superior." Xigbar said dismissings the weapons that he had just summoned. Saix jumped up to he chair just as a pink haired man and a blonde haired woman ran into the room. "There you are number eleven, number twelve. Hurry and sit down so we can begin the meeting." the Superior told the pink haired man and the blonde haired woman. They quickly jumped into their chairs and once they had both sat down the Superior began talking. "We have destroyed another new world. Its called Earth and it is full of hearts, so that means even more partol duty. Numbers three and four were there to supervise the destruction and have to turn in a report to me by tomorrow. Numbers seven, eleven, five and six you four will go on partol. Number seven you will be patroling Radiant Gardens, number eleven you partol the Pride Lands, number five partol Twilight town and number six partol Atlantica." the Superiors voice boomed through the Meeting Room. "Everyone know their orders?" the Superior asked. Twelve heads nodded signalling to the Superior that everyone understood. "Good dismissed." the Superior said as he stood up and portalled away. Saix stood up also he could feel number eleven glaring at him from behind him as he jumped down from his chair and started walking to the door, but number eleven stopped him. "What do you want Marluxia?" Saix asked the glaring pink haired man in front of him. "Why do you get to partol the gardens it's not fair. The only place I want to partol and you get it." Marluxia also known as Marly pouted. "I don't know Marluxia why not ask Superior." Saix suggested even though he knew Marluxia wouldn't do it. Marly just continued glaring as he walked away. '_That's what I thought'_ Saix thought as he raised his hand and opened a dark portal to Radiant Gardens.

_'Why must I patrol here?'_ Saix thought as he continued walking 'This place is too green for me.' After turning a corner he sees something lying on the ground, not knowing if the thing on the ground could attack him he summoned his Claymore and started slowly walking towards the object. As he got closer he noticed it was a person, after getting even closer but still moving slow he noticed it's a woman. Soon he was standing next to her and she kinda looked fimiliar, like she came from a dream. _'She kinda looks like the woman in my dream, the one from this morning' _he thought as he rolled her over, she was deathly pale, but he knew she was alive he saw her taking shallow breathes. She looked even paler because of her long black hair, which kinda looked darker because of how pale her skin was, finally he noticed the small scar on her chest where her heart would be. Realization hit him like a smack to the face, _'She's a nobody. I must find the Superior, he needs to know about this.' _Saix thought as he bent down to pick her up and noticed that marks on her wrist, he rolled her over yet again and noticed that there was what looked like a blue dragon on the bottom of her back. _'How strange. I wonder what the marks are for'_ Saix thought as he rolled her over and picked her up, and raised his hand to summon another portal. He didn't even noticed the little furry thing run into the portal behind him to get out the rain that had just began to fall.


	3. Xemia

**Chapter 3: Xemia **

Saix walked through the dark portal into the hall close to the Superiors room, as he got closer he started to think about the weird dream he had last night, _'The girl walking in the park in the middle of the day, shadow heartless coming out of nowhere and attacking her, before her heart was ripped out she saw a full moon and said "Luna" as the shadows arm came out of her chest with it's prize. A girl that looked just like her.'_ Saix thought as he turned a corner and could see the door a few feet away. _'Don't tell me she came from the planet Earth we just destoryed? Did she get attacked while I was sleeping? Why do I care? If I was there I wouldn't have helped her. Or would I have?' _Saix continued thinking as he stopped right in front of the Superiors door and was about to knock, when the door opened and number nine walked out of the room, looking like he had just been yelled at. "What did you do Demyx?" Saix asked not really caring what the answer was, but asked the question anyway. "Superior said I'm too loud when I pratice playing my sitar and need to be quiet so people can sleep." Demyx said sounding like he was about to cry. "What do you want number seven?" Saix heard the Superior ask. "I found someone while on partol." Saix said pointing to the girl he was holding with a tilt of his head. Demyx looked at her, since he probably didn't notice her till Saix said something. "Bring her in number seven. Go number nine, don't tell anyone about this. Understand?" the Superior asked Demyx who nodded and walked away. Once Demyx had disappeared Saix stepped into the Superiors room. "Where did you find her at number seven?" the Superior asked Saix as he walked towards the random desk in the middle of his room. "Radiant Gardens" Siax said as he continued to stand. The Superior nodded then said "Go take her to your room and watch her till she wakes up and once she does seal her memories and tell me so we can begin the meeting to see if we should keep her as number fourteen." Saix nodded and walked over to the door and was about to walk out when the Superior said "Make sure to find out her name when she wakes up, then come tell me." Saix nodded again and walked out into the hallway, where he could see Demyx hiding behind the corner waiting for him to come out, but before Demyx could start asking him questions, he opened a portal and stepped into it, again not noticing the furry thing that had attached itself to his leg.

As Saix stepped out of the portal into the room he had just left a little bit ago, he walked over to the bed and put the girl on it, but he failed to notice the furry thing deattach itself from his leg and dart under the king size bed. He walked over to the other side of the bed and layed down near the girl and brushed some hair out of her face, as he covered her with the blue-black blanket with cresent moons on it._ 'Now I just have to watch her till she wakes up, perform the seal and take her to Xemnas, but without falling asleep.' _Saix thought as he yawned. _'I wonder if this is the same girl from my dream? If it is what did the dream mean?' _he thought as his gaze slipped down to her full lips. The lips that the name came out of._ 'The moons name Luna.' _he thought as he began to lose consciousness.

"Luna" somene said in a whisper. "Is that your name?" she asked the face on the moon. The face of a man with blue hair, an X mark on his face and amber eyes. "Who are you?" he asked his deep voice coming from nowhere and yet everywhere all at the same time. "Mei-Xemia" she said. _'My names not Meia its Xemia. Why was was I going to to say Meia?' _she thought. "Wake up Xemia. Wake up and face the memories." his voice said fading away. Then she was falling, but there was nowhere to hold onto to stop or anyplace to fall on either, just forever falling. 'Whats going on?' she thought, when suddenly she stopped and memories came from nowhere and began to play like movies, but once they ended they began to play again and again. Then what she saw she couldn't look away from, no matter how hard she tried her head wouldn't turn. It was like her mind didn't want her to forget, but how could she.

Suddenly he heard screaming, he was so surprised when he first heard it he jumped, thats when he noticed his arm on her waist. He quickly took his arm off of the screaming girl. Both of her hands were clutching her chest where her heart once was. _'She must be remembering. Time to do the seal.' _he thought as he pinned both of her arms with just one of his own and put his other hand onto her chest and pushed as he whispered words of a language long gone into her ear, then kissed the small scar on her chest where her heart once was. Once this was done he let go of her and sat next to her, waiting for the screaming to stop and her breathing to completely even out. He didn't have to wait long, after he sat down the screaming stopped and atleast now her breathe wasn't coming in shallow gasps. After her breathing had completely evened out he looked down at her face, right before her eyes opened. His amber gaze locked with saphire blue eyes that widen when they recognized who they were looking at. "Luna" said a small voice questioningly. "Who are you?" he asked still looking down at the girl. "Xemia" she answered not taking her eyes off of him for anything, looking as if she was trying to firgure out how she knew him._ 'I have to go tell Xemnas' _Saix thought when he felt a very odd thing, he looked down at the girl but all he could see was her finger tracing his scar. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "I'm tracing your scar. How did you get it?" she asked sounding kinda like a child. He thought for a minute before answering, "I don't remember really. I've had it for so long and no ones asks about it anymore." Xemia nodded, not caring that her clothes were ripped and she had a stranger sitting next to her. "We need to get you to Xemnas." Saix said getting out of the bed and walking over to her. She was looking around the room in something close to amazement and when she looked down onto the floor she squealed and picked something up. "Awww your so cute!" she said cradling what looked like a baby fox, while rubbing it's side against her face and giggling when it licked her nose. "Luna can I keep her?" Xemia asked Saix who was standing in front of her, looking at her strangely everytime she called him Luna. A bit taken back by her question, he asked "What?" "I asked you if I could keep her. So I can?" she asked sounding and looking like a child while holding the fox out for him to see. "I don't care, but come on we have to go see Xemnas." Saix said as he walked the bed to help Xemia up. "Come on get on my back, we'll go faster this way." Saix told her sitting on the bed in front of her. Xemia nodded and picked up the fox before she got on Saix's back. "Luna what do you think I should name her?" she asked Saix as he walked out of his room and began running down the halls. "My names not Luna." He told her. "I know it's Saix." she said, he stopped. "How did you know that?" he asked, very amazed that she knew his name. "I've seen you before, in a dream and before I was attacked. I saw the full moon and your face was on it and you told me your name. You said it and you said to call you Luna too." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. _'She saw my face before she was attacked and I saw her being attacked. I wonder whats going on?' _Saix thought as he contined running down the hall. "So what do you think I should name her Saix?" she asked using his name. "I don't know what do you want to name her?" he asked her as she giggled. "I think I'll name her Kitiara." she said as Saix stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Come in." said another deep voice. Saix stepped in as the door opened completely, showing a silver haired man sitting behind a desk.


	4. Xemnas and the Battle

**Chapter 4: Xemnas And The Battle **

As Saix walked into the room, the silver haired man stood up and walked towards them. "Number seven put her down." Xemnas ordered. Saix walked over to the silver haired mans chair and sat down on the tip of it, so Xemia could get off his back. Once she was off, he stood up and walked over to the silver haired man. "This is Xemia Superior." Saix said pointing at her. Xemia was confused she was supposed to meet Xemnas not the Superior._ 'What's going on? Where is Xemnas, who is Xemnas?' _she thought as she started petting Kitiara, who was hiding in the hood of the ripped hoodie that Xemia was wearing backwards because of the hole in her shirt and in the hoodie. "Number seven you found her in Radiant Gardens right?" Xemnas asked, Saix nodded. "She is a nobody right? Does she have any potential?" Xemnas asked. "Yes superior she is a nobody and I believe she has potential." Saix answered as he watched Xemia play with the baby fox. "I have a question." Xemia said in a soft voice. Xemnas nodded, "Who is Xemnas? And what is Luna talking about?" Xemia asked speaking louder, but sounding very confused. "I am Xemnas. The Superior of Organization XIII. Who is Luna?" Xemnas asked kinda confused himself. "I see." Xemia said going back to petting Kitiara. "He is Luna." Xemia added pointing at Saix, but still petting the fox. "Why do you call him Luna his name is Saix? What are you doing?" Xemnas asked. "I call him Luna cause he told me too. I'm aware his name is Saix, and I'm petting Kitiara." Xemia said looking at Xemnas. Now Xemnas was very very confused, "He told you to call him Luna? Who is Kitiara?" "He told me when I was attacked. I saw his face on the moon, and Kitiara is my fox." Xemia answered holding up Kitara. "Isn't she cute?" Xemia cooed as she rubbed the side of her face against the foxs side. "You saw him before you were attacked? When did you get a fox?" Xemnas asked in confusion. "Yes, I saw his face on the moon before my heart was taken and he talked to me before I woke up. I found her under Lunas bed before we left to come here." she answered him petting Kitiara. Xemnas turned to Saix, "Number seven did you perform the seal on her? Why was there a fox under your bed?" Now Saix was confused, "Yes Superior I did, but it appears to have only sealed the pain but not the memories, and the fox I'm not really sure myself." "I see. Tomorrow take her to unlock her abilites and you are excused from the meeting, thats about to start. Now go and get her some clothes and food if shes hungry." Xemnas ordered "One more thing let her keep the fox for now, and during the meeting I'll decide if she can keep it or not, but that mostly depends if she can unlock her abilites or not. Dismissed." Saix nodded and walked over to Xemia and helped her up and out of the room. As the door shut they could hear Xemnas talking into the invisable intercom system, telling everyone about the meeting about to take place.

Once Saix and Xemia turned the corner Saix opened a dark portal and stepped though it pulling Xemia with him. Saix stepped out of the portal in front of another big white door, once Xemia had also stepped out of the portal, Saix opened the door. Once the door had completely opened Xemia looked inside and saw that the room was full of black cloaks, black pants, black tank tops and anyother piece of clothing that anyone might need all in black. "Go ahead and get some clothes. I'll be outside that door, when your done." Saix told her as she started looking at the clothes. Once Saix had left the room Xemia put down Kitiara and began to walk towards the bra and panties part of the room. Once she had those picked out, she walked over to the shirts there was black undershirts for the men and the tank tops for the women, she got one that looked like it was about the same size as her ripped tanktop and walked over to the pants. _'Is everything black here?' _she thought as she picked out a pair of pants that looked about the same size as her own pair of pants. Walking over to the cloaks she saw Kitiara playing with a pair of socks over by the bras, so she walked over there and grabbed a pair of socks, but when she got over there she also saw black boots. So she got a pair of boots too, then she walked over to the cloaks again and picked out one that looked a little too big. _'What is taking her so long?'_ Saix thought. He was about to ask if she was almost doen when the door opened, and she walked out wearing all the black clothes needed and looked even paler if possible because of all the black. She was holding her old clothes in one hand and Kitiara in the other. "What do I do with these?" She asked holding her old clothes out for him to see. "Put them back in the room. A Heartless with dispose of them or Superior will have someone get rid of them, but either way they'll be taken care of." Saix told her as he turned and opened another portal. He watched as she walked back into the room and put down the clothes and turned and walked back over to him. He was about to step into the portal, when he felt a tug on the sleeve of his cloak, he turned around and saw Xemia looking at him strangely. "What is it Xemia?" he asked. "Kitiara and I are hungry. Can we go to the kitchen and get something to eat?" she asked looking from him to her stomach. He nodded and motioned for Xemia to walk into the portal before him. She was hestiant for a moment before she walked into the portal, with Saix right behind her. Xemia stepped out of the portal into the bright white kitchen, after the blurs in her vision were gone she saw two men looking at her with interest clearing written on their faces. One of the men was holding a knife over the other mans hand, who was trying to get an apple. The man holding the knife had giant side burns and his black hair in dreads, while the other man had black hair with silver streaks in it and had an eye patch over his right eye. "You better move your hand Xigbar, before Xaldin cuts it off." Saix said as he steeped through the portal, standing right behind Xemia. Xigbar quickly moved his hand right as the knife in Xaldins hand hit the cutting board. "Nice save." Xemia said as walked over to the counter and grabbed the apple Xigbar was trying to get. "Who are you? Why are you with Saix?" Xaldin asked. "How did you get the apple?" Xigbar asked. "I'm Xemia and I'm with Luna because Xemy told me to stay with him. To get the apple I reached over the knife, not under. Reaching under the knife is bad for your hands health." Xemia explained taking a bite of the apple. "Who's Luna and Xemy?" Xaldin asked. "I see" Xigbar said nodding. "Luna is Saix and Xemy is Xemnas. You are Sir Stabbity and You are Mr. Pirate." Xemia said pointing at Xaldin as she said Sir Stabbity and then pointing at Xigbar as she said Mr. Pirate. Saix started walking towards the kitchens pantry while she was saying this and stopped when she finished, he turned to her "What do you want to eat?" he asked. "Do you have any ramen?" she asked him. Saix thought for a minute _'What is ramen?', _"I don't know, whats ramen?" he asked. Xemia almost fell out of the chair "You don't know what ramen is?" she asked all three of them, they all shook their heads no. "I'll just look in the pantry for some and if I can't find any," she shuddered as she said this "I'll find something else. Do you have any lunch meat for Kitiara?" she asked Xaldin. "In the fridge if there is any." he answered. Xemia nodded and walked over to the fridge and opened it, after looking in the fridge for a few minutes she found what she was looking for. She got out some ham and put it on the floor, then out down something furry. "Here you go baby soem yummy ham." she said as she began petting the mass of fur. "Now something for me." she said as she started walking towards the pantry and got out some bread and peanut butter. "Yum a peanut butter sandwhich. Where are the butter knifes and the plates?" she asked  
Xigbar. He pointed to the drawer next to the fridge, she nodded and opened it and grabbed a butter knife, then opened the cabinet right above it and grabbed a plate. Then she went and sat at the table getting out two peices of bread, she put them on the plate and opened the jar of peanut butter and put the knife it in and scraped the side of the jar and brought the knife back out and started spreading the peanut butter on the peice of bread. She repeated this till both peices of bread had peanut butter on them, then she put one of the peices on the other peice and brought the sandwhich up to her mouth and took a big bite. Once she ate about half the sandwhich, she put it on the plate and took the plate over to the trash can and put the sandwhich in it and took the plate and knife over to the sink and put them in there, and put up the bread and jar of peanut butter back into the pantry. Then she walked over to where Kitiara was eating, but she wasn't there alarmed Xemia stood up and began looking around the floor frantically looking for Kitiara, not finding her on the floor she looked up at Saix, Xigbar and Xaldin to see Saix holding Kitiara. Relieved that Kitiara was ok, she went back over to where Kitiara was eating and got a napkin and picked what little bit of the ham was left and threw that away also. Once she was done with that she went over to Saix and he gave her back Kitiara. "What were you doing with Kitiara Luna?" Xemia asked curiously. "She ran over to me to get away from those two." Saix said pointing at Xigbar and Xaldin. "What were you doing to my Kitiara?" Xemia asked them. Neither would answer, so Saix did "Xaldin looked at her like you did with the sandwhich hungry and Xigbar might have wanted to use her as a moving target." Xemia was fuming "How dare you both! Would you like someone to look at you like your food or you could be a moving target!" Xigbar was about to say something, but apparently thought better of it and Xaldin just went back to chopping things like a madman. "Thats what I thought. Now say your sorry to Kitiara." Xemia said glaring at them. "Sorry" they both said softly but loud enough for her to hear. "Good, come on Luna I'm sleepy" she said yawning. Saix would never say, but in the inside he found that display every funny. _'They were kinda scared of her, even though she hasn't unlocked her abilites and then she went from fuming to a sleepy little kid in a moment.' _he thought as he turned around and opened another portal. Saix stepped through the portal as he heard Xemia say "Goodnight Mr. Pirate, Sir Stabbity! If I hear that either of you are trying to hurt Kitiara I will personally hunt you done myself. Nighty Night." Saix shook his head and continued walking through the portal, once he got to the other side he turned around and waited for Xemia to come through also and waited. After a couple of minutes he walked back through the still open portal and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Xemia's face paler than normal backed up against the wall staring at what ever was in front of her with terror in her eyes. Slightly alarmed Saix stepped into the kitchen to see what was scaring Xemia, when he saw her. There she was standing near the kitchen door holding Kitiara in one hand and one of her knives in the other, with a terrible look on her face. Xemia looked terrorified at what she was seeing, while the other woman was looking almost happy at the sight of the scared little fox and her terrorified owner. "Larxene what are you doing?" Saix asked as he walked closer to the blonde woman. "This little thing" she said while pointing at Kitiara, "tried to bite me, when all I did was walk close to it." Larxene said with a mix of anger and happiness in her voice as she thought of what the fox had done to her and what she could do to it. "Then the girl over there" she continued pointing at Xemia, "said something about putting her down and going away. When I threatened to kill the thing and use its fur as a rug." Larxene said happily as she thought of how violent she could be. "Put her down Larxene." Saix said walking towards the blonde woman again. She raised the knife closer to the foxs throat, Saix heard a gasp coming from Xemia's direction and he stopped. "Larxene put her down, before anyone gets hurt." Saix suggested, as he took a step forward. Larxene raised the knive a little more, Saix stopped mid-step. "Put her down Cockroach Lady." came a soft yet very angry voice from behind Saix. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Larxene screeched at Xemia. "I called you by your new name. It's Cockroach Lady." Xemia said standing next to Saix, her voice showing some of the anger that flashed dangerously in her eyes, as she looked at Larxene who was threathing Xemia's baby Kitiara . _'Doesn't matter what happens to me must save Kitiara.' _Xemia thought as she stepped towards Larxene, not caring that with every step she took Kitiara was in more and more danger. _'What is she doing?' _Saix thought as he watched her continued walking towards Larxene, ignoring the fact that knife was going away from the fox and towards her with each step. Saix watched in amazment as Xemia's normally blue eyes turned a stunning golden honey color, as a black staff with a star the same golden honey color as her eyes appeared in her right hand. She stopped and looked down at it and then back up at Larxene and was smiling. "Give me back Kitiara now!" Xemia demanded. "Make me" Larxene said as three more knives joining the one she already had. "Gladly" Xemia said as she jumped back, away from Larxene. She banged the staff on the ground and then Larxene was flying across the room, while Kitiara was in a star-shaped bubble, floating towards Saix. "Luna hold Kitiara." Xemia said her eyes no longer the golden color, but back to the normal blue. Saix nodded as the star-shaped bubble holding Kitiara floated over to him and popped, once he had a hold of Kitiara he began to watch the fight once again. When he looked back up he saw Larxene was standing up and was throwing her knives at Xemia, who was knocking them all away with her staff. Once Larxene was out of things to throw Xemia ran towards her and jumped into the air and beganing spinning, as she spun the air around her began to glow. As is began to glow things that looked like stars began to rain down on Larxene. There was so many there was no way Larxene could dodge them all. _'Is that her elment?' _Saix thought as the rain of stars began to slow as the spinning began to slow also. Then she was falling, falling in what seemed to Saix slow motion. Then before he realized it he was across the room, catching her right before she hit the ground.


	5. Number Fourteen

The Hearts Oblivion

**Chapter 5: Number Fourteen **

Xemnas walked out of the pantry, holding a sandwhich and cleared his throat. Saix's head snapped up and looked around for the person that made the noise, but he relaxed when he recognized the Superior. "What happened here?" Xemnas asked him, as Larxene stood up, with cuts and bruises, but once she noticed the Superior she flushed slightly with embarrasment for not only losing, but also getting caught. "Cockroach Lady was threating Kitiara Xemy." Xemia answered sitting up, but still leaning on Saix. "Why were you threating the fox number twelve?" Xemnas asked trying to firgure what made Larxene mad, but then again almost everything makes her made. "It bite me, when all I did was walk close to it" Larxene answered glaring at Xemia. Xemnas nodded, then turned to Xemia and Saix "Did you do that to her Xemia?" he asked. Xemia nodded and said "She made me mad, she threatened a little baby who can't defend itself. So I had to stop her some way." "It appears she has unlocked her abilites and might be come useful to the Organization. Welcome number fourteen." Xemnas said. Xemia smiled tiredly at Xemnas, while Larxene looked ready to attack anyone and everyone. "Can I go sleepy sleep now Xemy?" Xemia asked Xemnas. "Saix take her to your room and let her sleep, take the fox too. Xemia call me Superior not Xemy." Xemnas said, but it fell on deaf ears, for Xemia was already sleeping. Saix stood up and opened a portal and stepped through it into his room. "Larxene I need to talk to you." Xemnas said as he also opened a portal and walked through it, with Larxene behind him. Saix took of Xemia's shoes and laid her down on one side of the bed and covered her up with the blanket, then he put down Kitiara, who curled up next to Xemia. Then Saix moved to the other side of the bed and took off his shoes and laid down himself. _'I need to get a couch'_ he thought as he looked around his room and saw nothing, but his bed, his dresser, the closet door and the bathroom door. _'There is a lot of space left so I could get a couch.' _Kitiara got up and walked over to him and laid on him stomach, he allowed a small smile to come onto his face. "Your not too bad are you" he said as he petted her. With that he began to fall asleep.

Xemnas stepped out of the portal into his room, with Larxene right behind him. He walked over to his desk and sat down, while Larxene remained standing a couple feet in front of the desk. "Number twelve you must learn to control your temper." Xemnas said. "Superior I control my temper fine, but that girl and the fox thing just make me mad for some reason." Larxene said shaking her head. "Number twelve almost everything makes you mad, except number eleven." He said thoughtfully. Larxene looked away from him and down at his desk, where she saw some kind of paperwork with what looked like XIV for the number fourteen. "Superior are you going to let that girl join the Organization?" Larxene asked, hoping the answer was no. "No," Larxene sighed in relief "she has already unlocked her abilties and has beaten a member of the Organization. So she is already a member. I'm having a meeting tomorrow to let everyone know." Xemnas finished, ignoring the look of rage on Larxene face. "Dismissed number twelve." Xemnas said, Larxene nodded and opened a portal. _'How can he do that!!! Isn't thirteen members good enough?' _Larxene was screaming in her mind as she stepped in portal. Once she stepped into her room, she was still mad, but as mad as before._ 'I have to think of a plan to get her to leave the Organization.' _Larxene thought as she climbed into her queen size bed and under her black blanket with yellow lightning bolts on it. She was making a plan of how to get rid of Xemia a.k.a Number fourteen, as she feel asleep.

Saix was the first to awaken in his room that morning, he felt unusual warmth next to him. So he opened his eyes and looked down and was surprised to see that it wasn't Kitiara, but it was Xemia. Some time during the night Xemia must have rolled over and ended up next to him, but had gotten every comfortable and not moved much since. Saix smiled, but got up and walked into the bathroom and when he came back and saw one of Xemia's hand moving around the spot he had been sleeping frantically, looking for the missing warmth and even though she was sleeping there was a frown on her face as she continued looking for the missing warmth. Saix chuckled and Xemias hand froze and her head turned towards him, even while sleeping she recognized his voice. "Luna" she said sadly and yet questionly, as if she wanted some reassurance that he was still in the room with her. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her, as soon as he sat down she moved over and laid next to him and fell back into a peaceful sleep. Saix smiled again, then Kitiara jumped out of nowhere and landed on Xemia's face. Xemia jumped and woke with a start. She looked around frantically for what woke her up, when she looked down she saw Kitiara sitting on her lap, looking like she was hungry and wanted to eat someone. Xemia realxed and looked over to her right and saw amber eyes looking at her, she smiled and said "Good morning Luna", as she gave him a hug. Once she let go of him and looked at his face, she noticed he was giving her a questioning look. "What?" she asked confused. "What was that?" he asked her also confused. "Oh that," she laughed, a musical sound to Saix atleast "that was a hug." she said as she gave him another, but this time still looking at him while doing so. "Number seven, Xemia we have a meeting." Xemnas's deep voice boomed from nowhere. Xemia "Eeeeped" and jumped off the bed at the sudden sound. When Saix looked over the bed at her, she was blinking rapadily up at him and slighty shaking. "Wha-what was that?" she asked him as he helped her up and back onto the bed. "That was Superior, it appears we have a meeting to go to. Come on lets go." Saix said as he stood up and put on his shoes and then gave Xemia hers. Once they had their shoes on and had walked out of Saix's room, he opened a portal and motioned for Xemia to walk in first, and once she had stepped inside the portal Saix stepped in. Xemia stepped out of the portal and stopped in front of a giant white door, she just stared and was still staring when Saix stepped out of the portal a minute later. "Thats a really really big door." she said as Saix stopped walking and was standing next to her. Saix just shook his head as he opened the door and pushed Xemia inside, then walking in himself. Xemia looked around at all the tall white chairs that looked like they had been made right from the wall, because there was no behind the chairs and she doubted anyone could move them. There was a couple of people sitting in some of the chairs, there was a red haired teen , someone with a hood over their head, a blonde man with a deck of cards and a dirty blonde haired teen playing a gitar looking thing. The red haired teen was the first to notice her and Saix come in, "Saix whos that?" he asked definately curious. As he said this the other three looked over at them and they all had a curious look on their faces, except the hooded firgure she wasn't sure about them because she couldn't see their face. Saix ignored them and wrapped one of his arms around Xemia's waist and jumped into one of the chairs, that was apparently his. "Saix who is that?" said the blonde man with a british accent. Saix just continued to ignore them. Xemia looked up at him questionly and asked "Luna why won't you answer them?" The red haired teen began laughing, then the dirty blonde haired began laughing also, "Saix did she just call you Luna?" asked the hooded firgure with a deep voice, not as deep as Xemnas's, but still deep. "Yes, I did just call Saix Luna. Do you have a problem with it? Will you two stop laughing?" Xemia snapped at the red haired teen and the dirty blonde haired teen. They stopped laughing and looked at her "Who are you?" asked the dirty blonde haired teen. "I'm Xemia. Who are you?" she asked pointing at everyone in the room, except Saix. "I'm Zexion, thats Axel," said the hooded firgure pointing at himself first then to the red haired teen "thats Demyx and thats Luxord." he finished pointing at the dirty blonde haired teen, then the blonde man with the deck of cards. Xemia nodded and reached into her hood on her cloack and took out something furry. "This is Kitiara, my fox." she said holding up Kitiara, who looked around at everyone. Just then the door flew open and Larxene walked in with a pink haired man, Larxene stopped and looked up at Xemia and Kitiara and growled. She might have jumped up there and attacked, but just then a dark portal opened and Superior stepped out of it and onto his chair and sat down. "Number twelve control yourself." he told Larxene as she jumped into her seat and sat down. While the pink haired man just stared at Xemia in confusion. 'Is that the girl that beat Larxene she doesn't look that tough.' he thought as he also jumped to his chair and sat down. Then the door opened once again and four men walked in followed by a blonde teen. Xemia recognized Xigbar and Xaldin, but not the other three. "Hi Mr. Pirate, Sir Stabbity!" Xemia called as both of them stopped and caught sight of her and waved then jumped to the chairs. While the other three stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and turned and stared at her for a minute before the blonde teen jumped to his chair, and continued to look at her confused from there. While the blonde haired man that looked sick said "Intriguing" and jumped to his chair, but once he got there looked at her as if she was some kind of experiment. The brown haired man just looked at her and nodded and jumped to his seat and sat down and turned his attention to the Superior. "I am holding this meeting for only one reason." the Superiors voice boomed through the room and then he continued "Number seven found this girl in Radiant Gardens and i decided to let her unlock her potential and if it was any good, I would let her join the Organization." many gasps can be heard, along with a growl from Larxene direction "She has unlocked her potential and has beaten a member of the Organization, she beat number twelve." more gasps and another growl "She also appears to be of some use to the Organization and may prove to be a valuable member. So she is now welcomed into the Organization as number fourteen." Xemans finished and looked around the room, everyone appeared quite shocked, except Xemia who looked very happy for she had a huge smile on her face, numbers two and three looked happy also, number seven looked like he was happy, but was trying not to let it show too much and number twelve looked ready to kill them all. "Now that you all know of our new member dismissed." Xemnas said as he opened a portal and stepped into it, leaving all the other members in the Meeting Room.


	6. The Other Members

**Chapter 6: The Other Members **

Saix once again wrapped his arm around Xemia's waist, but this time he was jumping down instead of up. He jumped down and began walking towards the door, when he was half way there Xemia stopped him and shook her head no. Saix looked at her questioningly and she turned around and looked at the members of Organization XIII and waved. Then she said "Hello everyone my name is Xemia" as she began waving frantically at everyone, except Larxene. When she got to where she was facing Larxene, she was turning and waving frantically in every direction, she stopped and glared, then mouthed the words 'I will get you!'. Then began to frantically wave again, as she turned and faced someone else, her anger abruptly leaving, but being replaced with a happy child. A couple of the members jumped down to meet her, while a few other, including Larxene, just jumped down and portalled away. Xemia watched as Larxene, the pink haired man, Mr. Pirate and Sir Stabbity left. "Goodbye Mr. Pirate, Sir Stabbity!" Xemia called as the opened portals, they turned and waved then stepped into the awaiting portals. After Xemia had been introduced to several of the members, Saix demanded they leave her alone. Kitiara stuck her head out at this point and looked around, when some of the other members noticed this, including Axel the red head, Roxas the young blonde and Demyx with the sitar, wanted to know where she had got it and whats its name and of course everyone wanted to know her elment. "What is your element?" said Vexen the blonde haired sick man, that wasn't acutally sick, but just looked like it since he was always in his lab performing experiments. Once the question had been asked many people also repeated the question several times till she raised her hands and said over and over again that she would answer the question. "I suppose my element would be Stars. Wouldn't it Luna?" Xemia asked Saix. "Yes, your elment would be Stars. That is what was raining down on Larxene, before you fell." Saix said looking around at all the faces around him, looking at Xemia's face last. "Intriguing. I didn't think Stars could be an element." Vexen said taking out a pad of paper and writing this down. "I bet you said the same thing about the Moon being an element, even though it's Saix element." Xemia said startling everyone including Saix. _'I never told her that! Did I?'_ Saix thought as everyone continued looking at Xemia. She stared right back at them. "Who told you my element Xemia?" Saix asked her. "I guessed it when I meet you in a dream." Xemia said looking up at Saix. No one said anything, "What dream?" Saix asked. "The dream I had before I saw you Luna.You talked to me, with your face on the moon like when I was attacked. You told me to wake up and face the memories. Your voice began fading and I was falling. I stopped and began watching my memories, like movies, then one played and replayed over and over and over again. Till I woke up and saw you were sitting there watching me like when I was attacked." Xemia said, by now her voice had gotten so soft that you had to strain to hear her, but Vexen didn't seem to have any problems. Since he was writing down everything she had said. Everyone else was in a shocked silence, but Saix's hand was still around her waist and instead of letting go, it's grip had tightened during her tale. Saix was confused, _'Shes had a dream of me after her attack and I had a dream of her attack when it was actually happening. How strange.'_ He thought as he looked down at Xemia and saw her staring at him. Saix said nothing as he raised his hand, opened a portal, picked Xemia up, and walked through the portal. No one did anything as Saix took Xemia with him as he left the room. Everyone just sort of left either by themselves or in pairs. Vexen quickly opened a portal and stepped inside, he came out in front of the Superiors door. He walked over to it, _'This girl is certainly intriguing'_ he thought as he knocked on the Superiors door. "Yes?" Xemnas asked from his chair behind his desk. "I need to speak with you Superior." Xemnas heard Vexen say. Xemnas got up and opened the door.

Once Saix got into his room, after leaving the Meeting Room with everyone drumstruck by what Xemia had said. Saix put her on the bed and sat in front of her. She looked kinda nerous, but also kinda happy, to have everyone else gone. "You've dreamt of me?" he asked putting his face very close to her's. She blushed slighty because of the closeness, but nodded her head yes. "Why have you dreamt of me also?" he asked. She tilted her head in confusion, "Also?" she asked him. Saix paled ever so slightly, he didn't mean to let her know he had also dreamt of her. "Also?" she persisted wanting to know what he was talking about. "Luna please tell me." she said reaching her hand out and touching his cheek. His head tilted very slightly into her touch. She didn't notice this however and looked at his eyes, her eyes still asking him to tell her. "Please Luna?" she asked again. Saix reculanetly decided to tell her and said "The day I found you, I dreamt of your attack. Your saying Luna, the Shadow with your heart, everything." he sighed and looked at Xemia, her eyes where wide and she asked "That thing is a what?" "It was a Shadow, a Shadow Heartless." he told her as he grabbed her hand. "What do you think it means? Us having dreams of each other before we ever meet." she asked him, wrapping her arms around him, but still looking at his face. He looked down at her, "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm like the moon and you the stars." he said as he wrapped his arms around her also.

Vexen had just finished telling Xemnas about everything Xemia had said. "Isn't it intriguing Superior?" Vexen said as he put up the the pad of paper and the pen he had written on eariler. "I believe that we should get number seven and number fourteen in here. To talk to us." Xemnas said. He walked over to his desk and picked up the intercom and pushed the button and said "Number seven, number fourteen. I need to speak to you both in my room." A few minutes later, Xemnas and Vexen heard a knock on Xemnas's door. Xemnas opened it and Saix and Xemia walked inside and Xemnas closed the door. "Yes Xemy? What did you need to speak to us about? Will it take long cause I'm hungry." Xemia said standing next to Saix, holding Kitiara. Vexen was shocked not many people talked to Xemnas like that and didn't get in trouble, but Xemnas didn't seem to care that much anymore. "It won't take long number fourteen then yes you can go get something to eat." Xemnas said to Xemia, "Xemia you remember everything from after your attack? Except the pain?" Xemnas asked. Xemia nodded and said "Why is that weird?" Xemnas was about to say something, then nodded to Vexen. "Yes, it's very odd yet intriguing at the same time." Vexen said taking the notepad of paper back out from his pocket along with his pen. Xemia rolled her eyes, _'How weird of him to carry around a pen and some paper. Maybe I should do that with chips or something.'_ she thought as her stomach growled rather loud. "Shut up! Now is not the time to be hungry!!" Xemia said looking down at her stomach as she talked. Kitiara stuck her head out of Xemia's pocket looking at Xemia's stomach as if she is scared it might eat her. "Hello baby." Xemia cooed as she picked up Kitiara and was petting her. Saix reached over and stroked Kitiara's forehead. Xemia giggled, while Xemnas and Vexen were amazed at Saix's behavior.


	7. Saix's New Behavior

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I want to. Larxene would be killed so fast no one would be able to blink. Sorry Larxene fans, but I despise her. Review if you want I don't really care.**

Chapter 7: Saix's New Behavior

Vexen and Xemnas were shocked at the change in Saix's behavior. It was stunning, he had gone from being cold and barely talking to anyone to being somewhat nice and he smiled! He Saix the Luna Diviner actually smiled, anyone who knew him would be shocked into silence. Here he was in Xemnas's office and he was petting the little fox, which before then he had showed no liking of the little thing, it seemed to Xemnas that he couldn't stand it. But that apparently wasn't the case, since he was petting it and even more gently was smiling down at it, as it licked his hand. "Xemy can I leave now. I is hungry." Xemia said using bad grammar and giggling at the cold look Vexen gave her. Xemnas's mind snapped back into reality and he nodded saying "Yes you may go, but I might need you to come back and answer some more questions." Xemia nodded and turned to Saix, "Lets go Luna me and Kitiara be hungry." Xemnas suddenly remebered something. "Wait Number XIV, Number VII. Number XIV by tomorrow there will be one of the other rooms ready for you. The room that is being prepared for you is next to Number VII's room, you'll know which one it is and you'll be able to decorate it however you wish. Now you may go." Having said this Xemnas turned back towards his desk and sat back down. Xemia nodded and asked, "Ok Xemy, can I get a queen sized bed and a little bed for Kitiara, too?" "Yes, the room will have beds and any other piece of furnature you want." Xemnas answered, "Before you put move your things into the room you must decide what color to paint it." Xemia just nodded and said "Alright Xemy. Come on Luna Kitiara and me are hungry." Saix nodded and opened another dark portal, but before either of them could step inside it, Xemnas said "Starting tomorrow Xemia shall began her training, so that she can summon her own dark portal and so she can master her element." Xemia nodded again and stepped into the dark portal, Saix followed right behind her. Xemia walked out of the portal and into the Organization's kitchen, with Saix just coming out of the portal as she walked over to the fridge. Xemia opened the fridge, got out a piece of turkey and set it on the floor. As Kitiara began eating, Xemia walked over to the pantry and looked around inside for something. "Victory is mine!" Xemia exclaimed as she began to laugh manically, then she turned and walked towards the cabinet above the sink and reached up. "Luna will you get me a pot please?" Xemia asked childiously as she countined to reach up, but failing miserably. Saix laughed slightly and walked over to her, he just stood a few feet behind her, waiting for her to move out of the way. When she didn't move, he was starting to get a little impatient, so he just walked and stood right behind her and reached up to grab a pot, but he couldn't reach one, he'd have to move a little closer. Xemia was surprised when Saix leaned on her to reach for a pot, she could pratically feel his breathe on the back of her neck, she gasped in shock. "What...what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper. "I am getting a pot, like you asked." Saix said. "Oh, of course." Xemia answered blushing slightly. Saix couldn't move at first, his body wouldn't obey the order to move, it was as if his body liked the warmth from her body too much. Once he could move his body again, he reached up and grabbed a pot, then took a couple of steps back. Xemia turned around, and took a step towards Saix reaching for the pot, a light blush still on her face. "Saix can I have the pot please?" Xemia asked, still speaking quietly. Saix held the pot out for her, as she stepped towards him and grabbed a hold of the pot, Saix pulled the pot closer to himself, pulling Xemia along with it. Xemia was surprised when Saix pulled her to him, the blush on her face deepened as her chest hit his, and his chin was touching the top of her head. 'What am I doing?' Saix asked himself, also surprised at what he had done. "What are you doing?" Xemia asked her voice getting quieter. Saix didn't answer, he put his left hand under Xemia's chin and lifted her head, so that he could see her face better. With his right hand he put the pot down, his right hand went around Xemia's waist, drawing her closer to him. They stayed like that for what seemed like lifetimes to Xemia. There was a flutter in Xemia's stomach, as Saix's head started leaning towards hers. Their lips were about to touch, when they heard talking coming around the corner. Xemia jumped back away from Saix grabbing the pot in the process, Saix's head snapped up, as Xemia jumped away from him. "Axel! I didn't lose! You knocked the controller out of my hand!" A blonde exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, followed by a laughing red head. "No! I won Roxas. Fair and square. You threw the controller,I didn't knock it out of your hand." Axel said, laughing, to Roxas. "You Liar!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing a finger at Axel, as he said this. Axel just continued laughing, as Xemia giggled. Roxas froze, "OH MY GOD! When did you get there?" he almost yelled. Saix just stared at Roxas. Xemia tensed slightly at the outburst, "I've been here." she said quietly, but louder than when she last talked. "Really? Axel did you know they were there?" Roxas asked, Axel nodded. "And you didn't tell me why?" "I thought you knew they were there." Axel said shrugging. Xemia walked over to the sink and filled the pot with water, then putting the pot on the stove and turning it on high, so the water can boil. "What are you doing?" Axel asked curiously. "Making ramen!" Xemia exclaimed happily. Axel laughed some, "We came in here to get some Sea Salt Ice Cream." he said. Roxas nodded, walking towards the freezer, to get said Ice Cream. Roxas opened the freezer and got out two Sea Salt Ice Creams, and walked back over to Axel handing him one. Xemia walked over to the stove to see if the water was boiling, seeing as it was, she put the ramen noodles in the water and turned down the heat. Saix was watching Xemia cook at the stove, before turning to Axel and Roxas. They were also watching Xemia, while eating their Ice Cream. "Don't you two have something to do?" Saix said calmly, but with narrowed eyes. Axel and Roxas turned to each other and shrugged. "I don't know. Do we?" Axel asked Roxas. "Not that I can think of." Roxas answered. "Maybe you could go play more video games." Saix suggested. "That's a good idea." Axel said. "Yes, lets do that!" Roxas said. "You won't beat me, Roxas." Axel told Roxas as he walked out of the kitchen. "Yes I will!" Roxas said following Axel to the game room. 'Finally they're gone. Now where were we?' Saix thought and was about to say, but he noticed Xemia was eating her ramen. He just kinda watched her eat, Xemia noticed Saix watching her, she looked up to see him completely. "Do you want some?" Xemia asked holding the bowl out to Saix. "Sure why not." Saix said shrugging, as he took the bowl from her, along with her fork. He got some on the fork and took a bite. 'It's not bad.' Saix thought as he gave the bowl back to Xemia. "Isn't it good?" Xemia asked Saix as she took a bite herself. "Yeah it's pretty good." Saix admitted, as he watched her eat the last couple bites. When she was done she said. "Hey Luna, you know the moment with the pot and the almost kiss thing." A blush reappearing on her face. Saix stiffened and said "Can we just forget about that please?" No, I can't. It was too weird." Xemia said so quietly Saix almost couldn't hear her. "I'm ready to go are you?" Xemia asked Saix. "Yeah, let's go." Saxi answered, "Lift up your right hand and think of where in the castle you want to go. Thats how to summon a dark portal, try it." "Fine." Xemia said as she lifted up her right hand and thought of where in the castle she wanted to go and a dark swirling mass of enegry known as a dark portal appeared. "Nice job. Now lets see where it takes us." Saix said walking towards the portal. "You can go first." Xemia told Saix motioning for him to go first. "Don't worry it won't bite." she said teasingly. Saix rolled his eyes and walked through the portal and into a room that looks supiously like his own, he turned and something or someone tackled him to the bed.


	8. Aster

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I want to. Larxene would be killed so fast no one would be able to blink. Sorry Larxene fans, but I despise her. Review if you want I don't really care.**

**Chapter 8: Aster**

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Xemia yelled happily, from her spot on Saix's lap. Saix was just staring at Xemia with huge eyes and a light blush on his face. Xemia jumped up and started doing a victory dance! While chanting "I DID IT!" over and over again. Saix stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down next to him on the bed. "Now sit and stay seated." Saix told her as he got up and walked over to the bathroom door and slide down it, ending up sitting on the floor with his back against the door. _'What is going on with me?'_ Saix thought as he sat there, the phrase seemed to want to be rememebered, seeing as how it kept on repeating itself. After about five minutes Xemia started to get bored. _'How long is Luna going to stay in there?' _Xemia thought as she sat on the bed. "Luna what are you doing in there?" Xemia called to Saix. Saix was jerked back to realiy at the sound of Xemia's voice. "I'm not doing anything!" Saix called back. _'Might as well go back out before she goes crazy.'_ Saix thought as he stood up and was about to open the door, when he heard the soft click of a door being opened. Xemia was just opening the bedroom door, when Saix started opening the bathroom door. Xemia had to quickly, but quietly shut the door, and then sit back down near the spot that Saix had put her. Saix opened the bathroom door and looked over at the bed and saw Xemia leaning back putting most of her weight on her hands, her legs sprawled in front of her. She was lying with her hands almost touching the pillows, her feet near the foot of the bed. Saix just looked at her for a minute, before he started walking towards the bed. While Saix was walking he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping and ended up tripping over his own feet. Saix started falling, his face meeting Xemia's chest. Xemia squeaked in surprise, as Saix's face landed on her chest. Saix didn't move, _'Oh god!'_ he thought, just waiting for Xemia to do or say something. "Luna what...what are you doing?" Xemia asked very quietly. Saix sat up, but left his face somewhat close to hers. So begins an ackward staring contest. After a couple of minutes, Xemia smiled, then said, "So it begins. A journey of a thousand miles... That would make a great book." Saix just blinked in confusion. Xemia smiled victoriously, "I win!", as she fell back giggling. Saix leaned over and just stared at her, while she laughed. "Having fun Aster?" Saix said smiling at Xemia, as he gave her a nickname. Now it was Xemia who looked at Saix in confusion, "Aster?" "Yes, Aster. A star, your nickname." Saix said still smiling at Xemia. "I have a nickname now? Intriguing." As Xemia said this, Vexen sneezed in his lab, then looked around confused. "Yes now you also have a nickname." Saix said smiling down at her. "So now your not alone in the nickname thing." Xemia said smiling at the confused look on Saix's face. "Alone? I was never alone with the nickname thing. After all you gave Xaldin, Xigbar, and Superior a nickname." Saix told her, his face very close to her's now. "Luna why is your face so close to mine?" Xemia asked, her voice getting quieter again, her head tilting to the side, as Saix's face got closer to her's. "I don't know." Saix said as his lips collided with Xemia's.

Xemnas was sitting at his desk, going through reports that had been done to let him know how the various missions had gone, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Xemnas said as he put away some of the reports in a opened drawer. The door opened and in walked Lexaeus, he towered over the sitting Superior. "Yes, number V, what is it?" Xemnas asked, looking up at Lexaeus. "The room for our newest member is almost done. She just needs to come and decide how she wants to paint the walls and things like that." Lexaeus said in his deep, almost completely emotionless voice. Xemnas nodded, "Thank you Number V. I'll inform Number XIV of the news. I believe she is still with Number VII." Lexaeus just nodded and walked back out of the room. Xemnas's attention turned from the door to the little speakerbox on the right corner of his desk and pushed the button.

Saix was suprised at Xemia's reaction to the kiss, she froze her eyes wide in shock, before her hands that had been laying limp at her side, going in getting tangled in his hair, as she pulled him closer to her. Xemia's eyes closed, enjoying the kiss, trying to take it further, Saix began reacting with her, eyes closing as well. Saix pulled back, needing air. They were both breathing heavy, and there was almost a drunk look in Xemia's eyes. Xemia pulled him towards her once more, lips colliding yet again. Saix began to move on instinct, his own hands going to her hair and hip. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. She complied, parting her lips slightly, moaning softly in pleasure as their tonuges caressing the others. "Number XIV, your room is ready for painting. So in a couple minutes a heartless will come down and you shall give it directions of the paint color and patterns of how you want your room painted." Xemnas said over the invisible speaker in Saix's room. Xemia and Saix jumped at the sound of Xemnas's voice. They both just layed there catching there breathe, when someone knocked on the door. Saix being the closest to the door, got up and opened it, standing in front of the open door, was a little black creature with big yellow eyes, a Shadow Heartless. Xemia froze, her breathe coming in shallow gasps, the memory of her heart being taken playing like a horror movie in her mind. Saix hearing the gasps turns and quickly goes to Xemia's side and wraps his arms around her. Whispering soothing words, his deep voice full of concern. After a minute or two Xemia's breathing got back to normal, Saix got off the bed, helping Xemia up as well. He wrapped his arm reassuringly around her waist, then walked them both over to the door and the Shadow. "Xemia all you have to do is tell the Shadow how you want your room painted and then it will leave." Saix told Xemia softly, when they got to the Shadow. Xemia nodded and bent down to look at the Shadow face to face. "It's short." Xemia said looking up at Saix, then turned back to the Shadow and whispered some words, by the side of it's face. When she stopped and stood back up, the Shadow left the room. "What did you say?" Saix asked as he watched Xemia walk back over to the bed and layed down. "I told it how I wanted my room painted thats all." Xemia said as she rolled onto her left side, looking away from Saix and got under the blanket. Saix didn't answer, he just walked over to the bed as well and layed down next to Xemia on his left side, facing her, but he didn't get under the blanket, he just watched her.

The Shadow Heartless walked out of Saix's room and into the one next door, then walked up to the Organzation member in charge of overseeing the changes. The blonde haired man sat in a corner in front of a randomly placed table, where a teakettle with a king of hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs on it, was drinking tea. The man looked down at the Shadow, the piercing in his ear catching the light as he moved his head. "Ok begin painting then." said the man with a British accent, after looking at the Shadow for a minute. If Shadows, could have rolled their eyes, this Shadow would have, but it just turned around and walked over to where the paint was.

When Xemia woke up, Saix had somehow gotten under the blanket, with one of his legs hanging off the side of bed and one of his arms under his head, while Xemia's head was on his chest. Xemia giggled, she could hear Saix snoring softly and when she sat up, she saw some drool on his bottom lip. His hair was sticking to the side of his face and spread out over the pillow, she couldn't help but laugh. "Silly Luna," she whispered as she got up and went into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, with Kitiara running after her. While Xemia was in the bathroom, Saix was starting to wake up. _'Where did the warm thing go?'_ Saix thought sleepily, as his hands searched around him for the missing warmth. He was still searching, when Xemia came out of the bathroom. Xemia giggled and Saix's eyes twitched open. "Good morning mister sleepy-face." Xemia said smiling, as she walked over to Saix. Saix smiled sleepily at her, as she sat next to him on the bed, holding Kitiara. "Hey, sleep well?" Saix asked yawning. "Yes, your bed is very comfy." Xemia said, "My room will be finished today." Before Saix could say anything, the bedroom door opened and a blonde woman walked inside.


	9. Brain Damage?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I want to. Larxene would be killed so fast no one would be able to blink. Sorry Larxene fans, but I despise her. Review if you want I don't really care.**

**Chapter 9: Br-Brain Damage?**

Xemia glared at the blonde woman as she walked towards them. The smile on Saix's face faded away as the woman spoke, "Saix you have patrol today. Go see Superior to find out where and Xemia, your room is almost done, but Superior wants you there to supervise the furniture arrangement. I'll be helping you with it and then after that your training well begin, also with me." Larxene finished her voice and smile cold as ice. Saix could feel Xemia tense next to him, Larxene must have noticed it too, because her smile grew bigger and colder. "Well then I'll see you later Xemia...Larxene." Saix said his voice calm, as he got up and walked to the closet, then to the bathroom with a second pair of clothes. Xemia groaned, _'He just had to leave me alone with her didn't he?'_, she thought before saying calling, "Luna, why did you have to get a shower before me?" If Xemia had been near the bathroom door she would have heard Saix laugh. "Are you ready to go yet?" Larxene asked, standing next to the bed, leaning towards Xemia, her breath practically on the back of Xemia's neck. Xemia shivered, then flinched away from Larxene. "W-what are you doing?" Xemia stammered, while looking at Larxene with wide eyes. Larxene shrugged, "I'm asking you a question. So are you ready?" Xemia hesitated before nodding and then stood up. Larxene raised her hand and summoned a dark portal, then turned and beckoned for Xemia to go first. "Why do we need a dark portal if where we're going is next door?" Xemia asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "It's faster." Larxene said, something flashing in her eyes, but Xemia didn't know what it was. "Ok...Bye Luna!" Xemia called as she stepped into the dark portal.

_Larxene's POV:_

Finally me and her are alone together. I thought Saix would never leave her alone, but good thing he still cares about doing missions for the Superior. I thought as Xemia walked into the dark portal. That was the easy part, now how to finish the plan?

_Saix's POV:_

I wonder where I have patrol at today? I can't stand patrol, though I'd never inform anyone of this. I hate having people know I care. Having Xemia here sure doesn't help, but I don't mind that too much. She really is different than anyone else here, it's like she really does have a heart. Sure some of us still pretend we have hearts and all, but we don't, with her I really do wonder. That and she still has memories of her Somebody, this has never happened before, not even with Roxas. I mean his Somebody, Sora, is still alive. There's Superior's door, I hope patrol today is nothing special.

_Xemia's POV:_

I hate going through the dark portals, it always feels like I'm going to get lost in the darkness and never be able to find my way out. It felt even worse having Larxene following me, I could tell she was planning something but what? I just hope it doesn't involve me, Luna, or Kitiara, I might have to kill her then. Or whatever it is that Nobodies do... I have to ask Luna about that, when I next see him.

_Larxene's POV:_

I do believe that my plan is now fool-proof! Now all that's left to do is actually do it... Think self is everything you already need in the room?

_Xemia's POV:_

I stepped into a room that was not my own. First off the paint on the walls was white, mine isn't that boring. The bed was fairly large with a yellow blanket with little black lightning bolts on it, the same with the pillows, everything else was a plain white. Where am I? I was still looking around when something hit me in the back of the head...


	10. Events Uncovered

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I want to. Larxene would be killed so fast no one would be able to blink. Sorry Larxene fans, but I despise her. Review if you want I don't really care. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. I just decided not to inform you of what happened yet, you'll learn soon enough.**

**Chapter 10: Events Uncovered**

_Saix's POV:_

Something has changed, Xemia isn't the same, not since she went to go see her room with Larxene. She is much more withdrawn, she talks to no one. She only comes out to for the Meetings, and since she still doesn't have a chair of her own, she still sits on my lap, but she flinches at every little noise, every little touch. When she sometimes walks to the kitchen to get food for herself and Kitiara, and she passes Larxene she flinches back from her, then turns and watches her leave almost as if she worried Larxene might drag her away, but as she watches her go there is a strange combination of emotions in her eyes. A combination of fear and a cold fury, that seems to grow more each time Larxene walks past her. She keeps herself in her room constantly, not paying attention to anyone, I wonder what happened.

When I saw Superior to find out where I was to partol, but before I asked him about it, I told him that all though it is none of my business, I didn't think it was right that he had Larxene there to watch her. Especially knowing how Larxene hates her, but Larxene hates almost everyone except for Marluxia...I wonder why that is.

_Xemia's POV:_

I can't say anything about it, nothing, if I do and _she_ finds out then she'll show them all. I'm tempted to ask Luna, how you destroy a Nobody, but he might get too suspicious, well more than he already is. He knows something is wrong, but won't say anything about, maybe cause he some how knows that I won't, can't, say anything about it. My fury grows daily, the amount of rage is surprising, I didn't know I was that hateful. Though it's not that surprising I suppose...considering what happened, but there is no way in hell that I'm telling anyone about that...

_Larxene's POV:_

My plan went perfectly! No one evens knows what, if anything happened. It's going much better than I ever could have planned, let alone hope for. I can tell that our _guest_ isn't to happy with me, but I don't care what she thinks. I'm still having problems believing that she even beat me, let alone get into the Organization, which I refuse to believe. So I call her the guest and leave it at that. How is it that she gets a guy! I've been here for _way _longer than she has and the only guy who will look at me without being forced is Marly-kun. And she automatically got all their attention, even Saix and I would I have thought that he was gay, maybe with Xemnas... Marly-kun is the only one around here I can trust and I don't trust him anyway, he's amazing and I'll hang out with him and stuff, but even though he looks girly don't _ever_ make fun of him because of it. I kind of feel for Xigbar, who made fun of him for it, when I was still new here, before the short guy, with the blonde hair...what is his name? Oh well, but Xigbar almost got his other eye pushed into his brain, because he made some remark about Marly-kun's hair and Marly-kun summoned his Scythe and almost took out Xigbar's eye and brain. Even Marly-kun doesn't know what I did or that I recorded it place evil laughter here, he would probably demand me show him, to make sure that I wasn't lying and then he would suggest that we show everyone at the next Meeting, but I like to just wait for Xemia to buckle under the pressure and leave. That way she is in pain, I'm happy with that, no one knows what I did, and if she tells anyone I can show them the tape. I'm so happy!! Maybe I'll find Marly-kun for some...activites...

_Xemia's POV:_

I think I might go mad...she's taunting me and I can't stand it. I think I might have to kill her...I've been in the Library lately, only Zexion knows about it. He's always there...I know he knows something, but what? It always seems like he's looking into my soul, if I still have one, whenever he looks at me. Which he's been doing lately, maybe he can feel my rage. She sometimes comes in, and I automatically flinch, I swear I can she her smile...

I don't know what to do anymore, I want to talk to Luna, but I don't know how anymore. I've been so quiet for a while... Maybe I'll talk to Zexion, he would probably understand and if he doesn't understand at least I don't know him will enough for him to care...if he can care at all.

_Larxene's POV:_

We have a meeting tomorrow, I might have to show everyone the tape. It's to bad that Marly-kun's not here, but I don't think Xemia will tell anyone... So it might have to be tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

"Everyone to the Meeting Room now." Xemnas's voice echoed throughout the castle.

As Saix entered the Meeting Room he saw something strange. Sitting in the middle of the floor was what looked like a tv, with this strange slot near the bottom. Larxene was sitting in her chair with a look of victory and isane delight on her face as she smiled at the door, as if waiting for someone to come in. Only a couple of people were missing, when the doors opened and Xemia walked in. Saix was surprised, Xemia han't come to a Meeting since her room was completed, and she looked like a ghost. She seemed thinner and paler too, and a look of rage and fear crossed her face as she looked from Larxene to the tv and then back, but after a moment it was gone and her face went to looking blank and emotionless. What surprised him the most was that Zexion walked in right behind her, she flinched before looking at Zexion, nodding and walking towards Saix.

"Now that everyone that is not on a mission is here, let's begin the Meeting. Well first off...Um...I forgot..., but seeing as how I forgot the purpose of the Meeting. Let's see why number XII brought this...thing with her." Xemnas finished, waving his hand in Larxene's direction signaling that she can do whatever she meant to do.

Saix felt Xemia flinch again, _'I wonder what Larxene has planned?'_ he thought as Larxene jumped out of her chair and started walking towards the tv.

"Well what I have is something me and Xemia did together the other day...and I decided to show it to you all." Larxene said, looking at Xemia the whole time, ignoring the surprised look on everyone present in the room's face.

_'Something her and Xemia did together? But they hate each other!'_ Saix thought as he felt Xemia tense, as if at any second she would fly out of the chair and attack Larxene.

"And what exactly did we do together Larxene? Are you going to tell them or just let them watch?" Xemia said her voice dripping with pure hatred.

"I'm going to let them watch Xemia _dear_, or do you object to that?" Larxene said, her voice almost childlike with her delight.

"Oh I object all right. If you were in my position wouldn't you? Or you be happy too, seeing as how you get nothing?" Xemia said, jumping off the spot she had on Saix's armrest and walked over to Larxene, who was getting angry.

"I don't think I would, but not because I get nothing. In fact I get quite a lot. I wouldn't object because I'm simply gorgerous!" Larxene said, walking behind Xemia and playing with her hair.

Everyone noticed the shudder that went down Xemia's spine.

"Maybe to a blind Cockroach..." Xemia muttered loud enough for everyone there to hear.

Larxene stopped, and you could almost see the electricity around her, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. You might be gorgerous to a blind Cockroach...if you're lucky." Xemia said louder this time, the beginings of a smirk on her face.

"Why you little..." Larxene said.

"What? Not going to show the movie?" Xemia taunted.

"That's right. I'm sure you would hate to have everyone see the tape." Larxene said walking towards the tv.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Xemia said, appearing in front Larxene.

"And why not?" Larxene said, her face going blank.

"Because I might have to kill you." Xemia said, in a light carefree voice, but her eyes glittered insanely.

"You think you can?" Larxene asked.

"I can, did you forget that I beat you when I got here? Not to mention the fact that I've been training, something that you don't do." Xemia said, looking pointedly at Larxene's stomach.

Larxene was getting really angry now. "Did you just call me fat?" Larxene asked, her voice showing her anger.

"I didn't say anything, but now that you mention it you are a little on the fat side." Xemia said raising her hand and summoning a single star, before anyone could say a word, she threw it at the tv, and laughed as it burst into flames.

"So you can now do what I've been doing for a while. Congrats." Larxene said as she half-heartedly clapped.

"So Larxene how would you like to die? Quick and Painless or Slow and Painfull? I quess Slow and Painfull." Xemia said summoning another star.

"I don't want to die, thank you." Larxene said jumping back and summoning her Kunais.

"Too slow." Xemia said, so close to Larxene that she could feel Xemia's breath on the back of her neck. Xemia kicked Larxene and watched as she went flying across the room. Xemia laughed again as she threw her star at Larxene, but missed as Larxene jumped back towards her. Before Larxene could get too close to her Xemia threw another star and hit her right in the face, and then kicked her in the stomach. Larxene landed back first on the ground, and before she could move Xemia was on top of her beating her face in. After many punches and stabbings, Laxene was almost unrecognizable, and was starting to fade.

"Stop, Rewind, Repeat." Xemia said to Larxene, with an insane smile on her bloody face, her wrists sitting on her knees as she knelt besides Larxene. "Let's do that again." was the last thing Larxene heard Xemia say as she faded away.

Even after Larxene had faded, Xemia just stayed there shaking with her crazed laughter. Zexion soon got up and went to stand next to her, as her laughter subsided, Zexion took her away.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I want to. Larxene would be killed so fast no one would be able to blink. Sorry Larxene fans, but I despise her. Review if you want I don't really care. Yeah, the most amazing part about this chapter is that I almost forgot to add Marluxia...**

**Chapter 11: Lets Bring Marluxia To The Picture Shall We?**

No one in the Meeting Room had left since Zexion had taken Xemia away. Saix was deeply confused, while Xemnas had to figure out what would happen be done. Should Xemia be punished? Or should he find out why she flew into a rage and killed Number XII.

"Ok everyone return to your rooms. We'll have another Meeting sometime in the next few days. Number VII come with me." Xemnas said opening a portal and stepping into it.

No one moved for a couple of minutes, but eventually Saix got up and went to the still open portal of the Superior.

Once he was gone, everyone seemed to come to life.

"I wonder what that was about." Axel said as he looked at the now blood splattered floor.

Roxas shrugged as he got up and walked out of the room, followed closely by Axel and Demyx.

"Do you think Saix knows anything about this?" Xigbar asked anyone who would answer.

"I don't know, he seemed surprised by it, too." Xaldin said, before he portalled away.

"Lexaeus, do you know when Zexion and Xemia started talking? It's an intriguing turn of events." Vexen, said turning to Lexaeus, but he was gone. And before Vexen could say anything else Xigbar and Luxord portalled away as well.

"Apparently no one seems to care what I think." Vexen muttered, opening a portal to his lab after he summoned some Dusk Nobodies to clean up the mess.

-Xemnas's Room, Castle Oblivion-

"Number VII do you know why Number XIV acted the way she did?" Xemnas asked.

"I have no idea Superior. She started acting strange after she had to arrange her room with Larxene supervising." Saix answered, going back to his emotionless state.

Xemnas blinked, "What are you talking about? Number VIII was supposed to supervise not Number XII."

Now Saix was confused, "But Larxene said she was going to supervise, while I had patrol."

"You did have patrol, but it was supposed to be Number VIII that supervised Number XIV, not Number XII." Xemnas said, and he was more trustworthy than Larxene.

"Then what did Larxene do to Xemia? What could have she have done to drive Xemia to drive her to kill her?" Saix asked, not to Xemnas, more like just to say it. _'What happened to you Xemia?'_ He thought as he left Xemnas's room.

-Zexion's Room, The Castle That Never Was-

When Zexion stepped out of his dark portal and into a room with varying shades of gray and silver. Xemia looked around, but didn't see what was there, you could say she was either getting off the "high" of killing or she was going into shock...either one works.

Zexion was about to set her on the bed, when he looked down and saw that there was blood starting to dry on her clothes. So he just walked right past the bed and into the bathroom, after setting her down in the tub still completely clothed, he walked back into his room and got a different shirt and pair of pants for her to wear.

"Xemia, I have some clothes for you to put on. I'll be sitting in the bedroom, until you're done." Zexion said, his deep voice quiet.

Xemia looked up at him and nodded, though he wasn't sure she'd heard him or not.

After Zexion walked out of the room Xemia heard a door shut, she just sat there for a moment before turning her head and looking around. She could tell she was in a bathroom, besides the fact that she was sitting in a tub.

As she reached out her hand to grab the clothes sitting on the floor next to the tub, she saw something shine in the light. Interested she brought her hand closer to her face, it looked to be a liquid, then she remembered it was blood, Larxene's blood. She didn't know how she felt, part of her felt bad for killing Larxene, but another, a bigger part of her felt so happy and so proud of herself for being able to do it.

Zexion was getting tired of waiting and was thinking about going her getting her out of the bathroom, when the door opened and Xemia walked into the room wearing a tanktop of Zexion's and a pair of his boxers.

He was surprised he had also left a pair of pants and a cloak for her.

"Zexy I'm not sure where we are, but I'm going to go to asleep ok? I trust you to make sure nothing life threatning happens to me. Atleast why you're awake." Xemia said, slightly smiling.

Zexion nodded and moved over so there was more room on the bed.

Xemia crawled onto the bed and over to Zexion, she sighed as she snuggled into his chest(he's lying on his back), and got under the blanket. Zexin was surprised that Xemia came and snuggled with him, but he didn't say anything he enjoyed the warmth her body gave off.

He listened as her breathe slowed as she fell asleep, soon her deep peaceful breathing called to him, like a Siren called to sailors, as he to fell into the comforting arms of sleep.

-Random Location, Castle Oblivion-

_'Why I didn't just open a portal to my room is beyond me.'_ Marluxia thought as he walked down a random extremely bright white hall after another, as he made his way to his room.

_'Even though Xemnas probably wants the report thing for the mission I'll just give it to him tomorrow.'_ Marluxia decided turning a corner and finding his door. _'I wonder why I haven't seen Larxy around lately...'_

Marluxia thought nothing more about the subject of having not seen Larxene, since he'd been back. He thought she was probably just out on a mission or was plotting something, as he got into his bed, saying good night to all of his plants.


	12. Stupid Tape!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I want to. Review if you want I don't really care.**

(Authour's Note, previously shown in the disclaimer.) You now get to find out happened to poor Xemia. I personally adore what I did with the tape scene (read it later), but that's me.

**Chapter 12: Stupid Tape!!**

"Number XI report to my room now." Xemnas's said, his voice abnormally loud.

Marluxia groaned as he rolled over and felt nothing as he gracelessly fell out of his bed. So much for being the Graceful Assassain.

After a quick shower, Marluxia portalled to Xemnas's room.

-Xemnas's Room, Castle Oblivion-

A dark portal opened in Xemnas's room and out walked a slightly damp Marluxia.

"You needed me Superior?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes, I need to ask you a few questions about Number XII and her "relationship" with Number XIV." Xemnas said, pointing to a chair to the right of Marly.

Marly said nothing as he sat down, waiting for Xemnas to speak.

When he said nothing, Marly figured he was supossed to speak first.

"Well Larxy, as you know has an anger problems and sees everyone here including myself most of the time as idiotsthat should thank her for her very presence. And as far as I'm aware besides that time Xemia beat her, there is no relatonship between them." Marly said looking at Xemnas.

Before Xemnas could say anything, another portal opened and Xemia and Zexion stepped out of it.

Marly was not only surprised to see Xemia, but was surprised because she looked different and she was with Zexion not Saix. Xemnas howere didn't even blink.

"Superior, I was wondering if-," Surprise flitted across Xemia's face, before going back to being emotionless, "I'm sorry, we're not interrupting anything are we?"

Xemnas smiled. "No, I was just about to call for you. You should stay to Number VI." Xemnas said, reassuring both Xemia and Zexion.

Zexion nodded and sat down in the chair next to Marly's, having nowhere else to sit Xemia sat on Zexion's armrest.

"Well Number XI as I was about to say, something has happened between Xemia and Larxene," Everyone saw Xemia's flinch, "But the problem right now is what."

"Shouldn't you ask her then?" Marly said, pointing at Xemia.

"I'll do that in a minute, but seeing as how you were closer to Number XII than anyone else here, I thought she might have told you." Xemnas said, noting Marly noticed were.

"What do you mean "were"." Marly growled, almost demanded.

"You didn't tell him?" Xemia asked, looking at Xemnas.

"I didn't get a chance before you came in." Xemnas said completely calm.

"What happened?" Marly growled at Xemia.

"Now, now don't be so grumpy or the same thing might happen to you." Xemia said smiling.

"What happened?" Marly repeated.

"You people here all have such short-tempers!" Xemia said, laughing, "If you really must know. Easy I killed her."

Marly didn't say anything, he just stared at Xemia and she stared back.

"Superior, has anyone been in the Meeting Room to get the tape?" Zexion asked, speaking for the first time.

Xemia's head snapped up and over to Xemnas as she waited for an answer.

"No, no one has been in the Meeting Room, except for some Dusk Nobodies to clean up the mess." Xemnas said, still calm.

"I see, I'll got get it." Xemia said, standing up and jumping into a portal.

"Tape? What tape?" Marly asked confused, but angry.

"Apparently, Larxene taped whatever happened between herself and Xemia." Xemnas said as Xemia's portal opened and she stepped out holding said tape.

"I'm just glad no one got a hold of this thing." Xemia said sitting back down, still holding the tape.

"Xemia would you like to tell us what happened or should we watch the tape?" Xemnas asked.

"I would rather just destroy the tape." Xemia said, eager to destroy something.

"Tell me what happened and then we'll watch the tape to make sure you're not lying." Xemnas said holding his hand out for the tape.

Xemia reluctantely complied, almost throwing the tape at Xemnas.

Xemnas said nothing as he caught the tape, waiting for Xemia to speak.

"Fine I'll tell you. She raped me." Xemia said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

Xemnas blinked, Marly nodded and Zexion's normally emotionless face was shocked.

"She did what now?" Xemnas asked, wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"She. Raped. Me." Xemia said, saying each word loudly and clearly.

"Sounds like something she would do." Marly said, still nodding.

"Well...that's...um...interesting..." Zexion said.

"Now, that we've heard what you have to say...Let's watch the tape." Xemnas said calm, but lacking words.

Xemnas snapped his fingers and two Dusk Nobodies appeared, somehow already with a tv and a vcr, already on. So Xemnas put the tape in and pressed play.

The screen blue for a moment before Larxene's face came on.

"Ok, everyone watch Xemia's shame!" Larxene said turning around to where another tv and vcr combo thing was and started looking for another tape.

After a few minuted searching Larxene still hadn't found what she was looking for.

"Damnit! Where did it go!" Larxene exclaimed, still looking.

"Ok, I'm tired of looking, since I can't find it. I'll just tell you. I raped her evil laughter! Now, she's not your's Saix!" Larxene said, laughing before the tape stopped.


End file.
